


The Other Watcher

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny writes letters home about her observations of Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> The Giles/Jenny content in this is really tangential to the main focus, which is Jenny's attitude towards Angel.

It takes Jenny all day to move into her new apartment, but she doesn’t take a break until she’s got her computer and internet set up. She presses the power button, and listens to her PC make its familiar warm-up noises.

“Feels like home,” she says with a smile.

Then she takes out a paper and pen, and writes,

_Dear Uncle,_

_I arrived in Sunnydale today, and I start my new job at the school on Monday. Everything’s going smoothly._

_There’s kind of a strange vibe to the town, though. Something I can’t quite explain. I like it._

_No sign of Angel yet. He must be lying low for the time being._

_I’ll write again soon. Give my love to Bunica and the little ones._

_Love,  
Janna_

* * *

 

The day after the Spring Fling, Jenny sleeps well into the afternoon. After nearly becoming a chew toy for the Hellmouth, she didn’t want to fall asleep, so she stayed at the Bronze until it closed, and then she and Mr. Giles walked around town until dawn. When he walked her to her door, there was a moment when she was sure he was going to kiss her, but he ended up just smiling awkwardly and saying goodnight. She replied with, “Good morning,” and he laughed.

All in all, it had been a good night.

Except for the chew toy part.

Jenny smiles to herself as she goes about making herself coffee, and then sits down to write.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I met Angel yesterday. He helped save the world._

_I should probably start at the beginning._

Jenny explains about Sunnydale being on a Hellmouth, about the Master, the Slayer and her Watcher. She describes how the Hellmouth was opened, and Buffy saved the day. Then,

_Angel was there, and he was on our side. He’s friends with the Slayer. I was able to talk to him afterwards, briefly, and he seemed sincere in his remorse and his desire to do good._

_I thought you should know._

_Love,  
Janna_

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Jenny writes again, in short, angry strokes.

_Uncle, if you already knew about the Hellmouth, then you might’ve told me before I moved here._

_When I said Angel was on “our side” of course I didn’t mean the Kalderash. I meant the side of the people I was with that night, you know, who were trying to save the world? I understand that this doesn’t change what he did, but it’s pertinent information, don’t you think?_

_And I would have continued to be friends with the Watcher and the Slayer’s group regardless of your approval, or how “useful” the position is._

_Look, I don’t think it would be the end of the world if I took a bit of a break. I’ll write to you again at the end of summer._

_Janna_

* * *

 

After Spike’s attack on the school, Jenny convinces Rupert to go out for drinks to relax. They’re soon giddy with alcohol and adrenaline, and when she walks him home, they spend a long time kissing at his front door.

When Jenny gets in, the last thing she wants to do is write to Enyos. But he’s expecting her letter.

_Dear Uncle,_

_The school where I work was attacked by vampires tonight. Angel helped stop them. Again._

_The Watcher and Slayer, they dedicate their lives to saving people, and know what Angel is capable of, but they trust him deeply, and call on him for help. I know that you’ll say that this doesn’t change the past, that the past still matters. ~~But then what is the value of the present?~~ Of course you're right. _

_Janna_

* * *

 

When she gets home from the monster trucks debacle and the skirmish with a vampire in the library, Jenny sits down to write immediately.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Angel has been seen with Drusilla. This could be bad._

_I’ll keep you updated._

_Love,  
Janna_

She thinks it’s still a bit premature to write, _You were right about him._ She hopes she won’t have to.

* * *

 

And she doesn’t. Instead, she writes with hands still shaking,

_Uncle,_

_I was possessed by a demon. I could have died._

_Angel saved me._

_I want to leave this town. You can send someone else to watch Angel, but I’m done._

_You want Angel to pay for what he did to our people, but what about me? What am I paying for? Why does my life have to be bent and broken to serve a girl who died a hundred years ago? She’s dead. But I’m alive. Thanks to him._

_I can’t do this anymore._

_Janna_

* * *

 

The reply from Enyos sits on her desk for weeks, unopened. She doesn’t have to read it to know what it said.

But one day, absentmindedly, thoughts drifting back to a very pleasant lunch break in the library, she does write back.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I apologize for my last letter. I was irrational after my ordeal, I hope you can forgive me. Of course it is my privilege to serve our people by remaining here._

_There is nothing new to report._

_Love,  
Jenny_


End file.
